


Wrapped Like Ivy

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Series: Flower Children [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: After care, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cuddling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy doubts himself, wondering what Matt could ever see, figuratively, in him. Matt proves to him that there's nothing to doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Like Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm not the best at smut, to be quite honest, it's a little hard for me to write it when it's not in a roleplay. But I had an idea, and I needed to get it out.

Ever since college, Foggy felt a little behind. He didn't pull dates like Matt did, he didn't look like Matt did, and people were never too shy to remind him of that.  No one spared a thought about the feelings of the fat kid with too long hair. And because of that past, Foggy's situation with Matt felt that much more surreal. They were a couple. They kissed, they went on dates, they slept over and traded early morning blowjobs. Any one could see why Foggy liked the other man. He was gorgeous, and had just enough 'wounded duck' about him that people could still call him cute. It seemed like no one, including himself, could see why someone like him would ever want a man like Foggy.

 

He dwelled on this to the point that he would shy away from Matt when he'd move to touch him, and he avoided hugs at all costs. Foggy felt unlovable, and he wouldn't blame Matt if he grew tired of him and left. Even if he couldn't see, he had to feel just how ugly he was.

 

Eventually, Matt grew tired of it.

 

"Foggy, could you stop pulling away for one second?" He huffed, a little irritated that Foggy had pulled back from what had been their first kiss in weeks. "I've missed you, you seemed up to this, and now you're not...What's wrong Fog..?"  Matt reached out across the couch for his boyfriend's hand.

 

"Why?"

 

Matt was puzzled by the dejected, yet almost accusatory tone in Foggy's voice.

 

"Why what?"

 

"Why are you with me? I mean, It's not for my money, or my dashing good looks, so what is it? Did you feel bad for me? You felt bad because the blind kid had more game?" Foggy's words hissed like acid, and they stung just as much.

 

"Where is this coming from, Foggy? I'm with you because I love you. You're my best friend and my partner. I feel no pity for you." He reached out again,  slipping his fingers between Foggy's.

"You're handsome, and caring, and you managed to deal with me and my baggage all through law school." Matt pulled their entwined hands to his lips and kissed their fingers. He wanted to dispel any of the self depreciating thoughts that were swimming through Foggy's head.

 

"You can't know that. You can't tell that to me. You're the handsome one, Matt. Everyone says so. I'm just the chubby side kick that chimes in with the one-liners. You're the star." He tried to pull away again, but couldn't break Matt's grip.

 

"Franklin Nelson," He froze in Matt's hold, knowing that he was in for a scolding. Both Matt and his mother only used Franklin if they meant business. "You are the farthest thing from a sidekick, just as I'm no hero. You're home to me, and you're perfect." Before Foggy could argue that back at him, he leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

 

Despite being against the touches, Matt's small speech left Foggy willing. He kissed back slowly, hesitation pouring through. Matt just pressed closer, pouring love and adoration into the contact. Breaking the kiss briefly, he smiled.

 

"You're beautiful." He raised a hand to trace the contours of Foggy's face, trailing his finger tips over the bridge of his nose, then his eyelids. He felt every little crease, bump, freckle, and when Matt felt Foggy wince from embarrassment, he kissed him again.

 

Their lips met softly, pressing against each other with a slowly building need. Breath was passed between them, and when Foggy gasped for air, Matt licked his way into his mouth. They tasted and consumed each other like there was no other way to survive, each kiss becoming more desperate and spit slick. Their arms and legs entwined and Matt was soon straddling Foggy's lap. Foggy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer.

 

"I don't deserve you.." Foggy panted out, still shocked that someone as good and pure as Matt could ever want him. But he wasn't denying that he was indeed wanted. No, not with what he could only guess was an impressive boner pressed against his thigh.

 

"No, but you need me. And I need you." Matt smiled up at him, though his gaze was a little off. "And right now, I need you to go get on the bed. The couch isn't all that comfortable." He untangled his limbs from Foggy's, standing.  Foggy grumbled, not wanting to move from where he was, but when he saw the smirk on Matt's face, he got into gear.

 

\--

It was sweet and slow, Matt taking Foggy apart, carefully undoing his seams. His lips and hands had felt like they were everywhere, and Foggy wasn't sure how he knew which spots drove him crazy. Matt's hands were mapping out every inch of his body, and even Foggy's own mental comments didn't linger for long.  Matt was trailing kisses down his body, nibbling on his skin, darting his tongue out to taste all he could.

 

"God, every inch of you is perfect. Here," Kiss. "Here," Another kiss. "Most certainly here," Matt smirked as he heard Foggy gasp. His mouth had found the patch of light blond hair above his cock.

 

"That's, a-ah, blasphemy, Matty.." Foggy struggled to speak, so he reached down and tangled his hands into Matt's hair. He wasn't sure how Matt was able to pull the whimpering sounds from him, but blasphemy aside, that man's mouth was pure sin. Matt looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

 

"You speak too much..think too much. Just let me take care of you. Let me worship you." Matt winked, then then licked a stripe down Foggy's shaft. At that point, Foggy couldn't think, even if he wanted to. The only thing going through his mind was praying that he didn't spend himself too soon. Lips and tongue worked its way around the head of  his cock, lapping softly at the tip before taking it down his throat. Matt was proud of the sounds that were spilling from from his boyfriend's mouth. They were sounds of enjoyment, and not a single keen or whimper was that of doubt.

 

He pulled off slowly, kissing the insides of Foggy's thighs, sucking bruises onto the skin.

 

"Perfect, gorgeous, handsome," Each word was punctuated by a kiss upwards. "And most importantly...Mine.." Matt's smile was shark-like. He caught Foggy's mouth in a heated kiss, keeping him distracted while reaching over to the night stand to find his lube. He popped the lid  off the bottle, and with some careful maneuvering, coated his fingers. Matt reached between Foggy's out spread legs, spreading him wider. Then he brushed his slicked finger against his hole, tracing out the furled muscle. He pressed in slowly, just his fingertip, and felt the quiet gasps against his lips.

 

"Come on, Matt...I'm not going to brea-" Foggy's words were cut off as Matt slipped the digit fully inside him, pumping with just his finger.  When Foggy's moans were that of need, he slipped a second in, then eased in a third. The tight heat was maddening, and it was difficult to be careful and not just seek his own release. But this was about Foggy, and how much he meant to him.  When he felt that Foggy was relaxed and open enough, Matt slipped his fingers out and reached for a condom, rolling it on.

 

"I love you." He murmured softly, kissing him while lining himself up.

 

"I love you too. Are you going to fuck me or not?" Foggy was starting to feel a little restless. There was no denying the love and tenderness of every touch, but he didn't feel like he deserved it. He nearly grumbled when Matt just kissed the corner of his lips, then moving to nip at his jaw.

 

"No, I'm not going to fuck you. I'm going to make love to you."

 

Matt pushed in slowly, giving his boyfriend the chance to adjust and let him know what he wanted. When Foggy breathed out and gave him a smile, he began to move. He thrust gently, each roll of his hips had a purpose. He kissed him sweetly, swallowing each of Foggy's groans and whimpers. He reached a hand down between them and wrapped it around his cock, stroking him in time to the thrusts. Hushed breath mingled and quiet sounds filled the room.

\--

 

It might not have lasted long, but it was the most blissful sex that either of them had ever had. Matt was now curled against Foggy, running his fingers through his hair and pressing soft kisses to his face. Both of them had satiated smiles on their faces, and they took comfort in each other.

 

"Matt...Thank you. I love you so much.." He was vaguely embarrassed at the amount of emotion he was feeling, hell, he almost felt like he was holding back tears. Matt just burrowed closer, loosing a happy sigh.

 

"Foggy, you are my world, and I will show you just how special you are, every chance I get. I love you too." He pressed a final kiss to Foggy's lips, before snuggling against him and drifting off.

 

Foggy did feel lucky. He felt loved. He felt like he deserved everything that had just happened, and then some. Wrapping his arms around Matt, he too fell asleep, and for once, it was with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't any actual Ivy mentioned in this fic, but Ivy symbolizes fidelity, and well, these two are so wrapped up in each other, they grow on each other like a vine.
> 
> You can find me and more of my things at Gabrieldiedforoursins.tumblr.com


End file.
